The present invention relates to wallets and the like and pertains particularly to a security wallet for detachable attachment to the ankle or the like.
Men typically carry their wallets in a rear or in a breast pocket. Such locations are well known to pickpockets. As a result, a wallet becomes an easy mark for a pickpocket, particularly in certain areas of the city.
One approach to the securement of money against loss or pickpockets is the use of a money belt. This, however, is inconvenient in that it requires the removal of the belt or opening of the clothing to provide access to the contents of the belt.
The carrying of a wallet is also inconvenient when wearing certain clothing, such as beach or sport clothing for certain types of sports. For this reason, it is desirable that certain means be available for the carrying of a wallet other than in a pocket of the individual.
It is also known that sitting on a wallet that is held in a person's rear pocket may cause problems to that person's lower back.
Numerous attempts at the designing of wallets to be carried, such as strapping to the arm or the like, are known. Examples of the prior art approach to this problem are illustrated for example in the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor ______________________________________ 781,056 Duncan 1,972,480 Gomi 3,670,933 Jones 4,332,338 Christiansen 4,341,331 McDougall 4,461,030 Knudsen ______________________________________
While many of these solve the basic problem in that it enables a person to strap the wallet or pouch to an ankle or arm so as to carry it without pockets or so as to secure it beneath a pants leg or the like for security purposes, they do have drawbacks. One major drawback of the prior art wallets is that they must be removed in order to have access to the contents thereof.
Another drawback is that the attachment means is permanently secured thereto, making it a part of the wallet package, and therefore inconvenient to carry in the conventional fashion.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved wallet that has means for access thereto while in the secured position and can be carried in a conventional fashion.